Becoming part of New Havstrom
Prerequisites To become part of New Havstrom, you must first have a registered account on Discord. You then need to join our Discord Server and fill out an character application in the respective channel. Banned Universes / Concepts / Species * Quadrupeds * Warhammer Universe * Magic, other than watered-down Destiny Powers and Mass Effect Biotics * Indestructible / Immortal characters * Characters above the height of eight and a half feet tall * Characters who hold significant power over a faction, or lead a faction that has significant resources which is not approved by the concept creator (Sid 'Voram) * Characters who are significantly augmented, making them overpowered. * Characters who posses items that instantly bypass all fields of defense (i.e. a crystal that can shoot a laser which can go right through a building). * Herbavore furries Writing Capability Applicants must demonstrate the ability to write logically, realistically, and with ample quality which will be shown through their applications. We do not have a post length requirement, but we do expect applicants to try their best in making an application that is easy to read and abides by the other prerequisites below. We also expect current roleplayers to write at a capacity that abides to general realism, and with a quality that takes into account some details of the character's surroundings. What is NOT acceptable: ''Sid 'Voram throws a grenade, hope it sticks!'' What is the minimum: ''Sid 'Voram would take into account the group firing at him- leaping for cover before pulling out a grenade and throwing it at their general direction. '' Proper Etiquette Applicants are expected to treat each other with respect both before and during roleplay. In-character conflicts are expected and encouraged- taking them personally and thus drawing drama outside of the roleplay is not tolerated in the server. Frequently Asked Questions Can my character be a member of the USA? Yes! Your character can be part of the USA's military, police force, public services, or even a local politician. The amount of power that character wields, depends on the overall quality of your application. Anyone can apply to be a doctor or a construction worker or a police officer. However, to have a character with significant authority requires a great application and trust from the roleplay team. What abilities can my character have? We do not allow any other abilities asides Biotics and Destiny powers! Physical abilities are their own thing and are, for the most part, acceptable as long as they are within the realistic expectations of the character species' anatomy and physiology. Please remember, we do not accept characters that are super-augmented. Can my character be any species I want? As long as they are not in the banned species / concepts list above and are not contested by the roleplay team, then you can be whatever species you want! Can my character have a backstory to which he/she held significant rank or status? As long as he/she does not have access to the resources of whatever establishment he was involved in, then it will be fine. What weapons or weapons modifications can we have? You are allowed to have any type of weapon as long as they are not overpowered- rocket launchers are fine (do not assume it's legal to carry in the city, though!) but dropping nukes and whatnot requires approval from the team. One-hit kills (or weapons of mass destruction that are not approved) will not be allowed. Category:Concept Information / OOC